Earth Curtiz
Apariciones 1912 The Last Bohemian (1912) Today and Tomorrow (1912) 1913 Captive Souls (1913) My Husband's Getting Married (1913) 1914 The Exile (1914) The Borrowed Babies (1914) The Princess in a Nightrobe (1914) Prisoner of the Night (1914) Bánk Bán (1914) Golddigger (1914) 1915 One Who Is Loved By Two (1915) 1916 Seven of Spades (1916) The Strength of the Fatherland (1916) The Karthauzer (1916) The Black Rainbow (1916) The Wolf (1916) The Medic (1916) Mr. Doctor (1916) 1917 Master Zoard (1917) The Red Samson (1917) The Last Dawn (1917) Spring in Winter (1917) Tartar Invasion (1917) Secret of St. Job Forest (1917) Nobody's Son (1917) The Charlatan (1917) A Penny's History (1917) The Fishing Bell (1917) Earth's Man (1917) The Colonel (1917) Peace's Road (1917) Jean the Tenant (1917) 1918 The Merry Widow (1918) Magic Waltz (1918) A Skorpió I. (1918) The Devil (1918) Lulu (1918) Lu, the Coquette (1918) Júdás (1918) The Ugly Boy (1918) Alraune (1918) 99 (1918) The Sunflower Woman (1918) 1919 Liliom (1919) Jön az öcsém (1919) The Lady with the Black Gloves (1919) 1920 Boccaccio (1920) The Star of Damascus (1920) The Scourge of God (1920) 1921 Mrs. Tutti Frutti (1921) Good and Evil (1921) Mrs. Dane's Confession (1921) Labyrinth of Horror (1921) 1922 Sodom and Gomorrah (1922) 1923 Young Medardus (1923) Avalanche (1923) Nameless (1923) 1924 A Deadly Game (1924) General Babka (1924) Harun al Raschid (1924) The Moon of Israel (1924) 1925 Red Heels (1925) 1926 Cab No. 13 (1926) The Golden Butterfly (1926) The Third Degree (1926) 1927 A Million Bid (1927) The Desired Woman (1927) Good Time Charley (1927) 1928 Tenderloin (1928) Noah's Ark (1928) 1929 Glad Rag Doll (1929) Madonna of Avenue A (1929) The Gamblers (1929) Hearts in Exile (1929) 1930 Mammy (1930) Under a Texas Moon (1930) The Matrimonial Bed (1930) Bright Lights (1930) A Soldier's Plaything (1930) River's End (1930) 1931 Demon of the Sea (1931) God's Gift to Women (1931) The Mad Genius (1931) 1932 The Woman from Monte Carlo (1932) Alias the Doctor (1932) The Strange Love of Molly Louvain (1932) Doctor X (1932) The Cabin in the Cotton (1932) 20,000 Years in Sing Sing (1932) 1933 Mystery of the Wax Museum (1933) The Keyhole (1933) Private Detective 62 (1933) Goodbye Again (1933) The Kennel Murder Case (1933) Female (1933) 1934 Mandalay (1934) Jimmy the Gent (1934) The Key (1934) British Agent (1934) 1935 The Case of the Curious Bride (1935) Black Fury (1935) Front Page Woman (1935) Little Big Shot (1935) Captain Blood (1935) 1936 The Walking Dead (1936) The Charge of the Light Brigade (1936) 1937 Stolen Holiday (1937) Mountain Justice (1937) Kid Galahad (1937) The Perfect Specimen (1937) 1938 Gold Is Where You Find It (1938) The Adventures of Robin Hood (1938) Four's a Crowd (1938) Four Daughters (1938) Angels with Dirty Faces (1938) 1939 Dodge City (1939) Sons of Liberty (1939) Daughters Courageous (1939) The Private Lives of Elizabeth and Essex (1939) Four Wives (1939) 1940 Virginia City (1940) The Sea Hawk (1940) Santa Fe Trail (1940) 1941 The Sea Wolf (1941) Dive Bomber (1941) 1942 Captains of the Clouds (1942) Yankee Doodle Dandy (1942) Casablanca (1942) 1943 Mission to Moscow (1943) This Is the Army (1943) 1944 Passage to Marseille (1944) Janie (1944) 1945 Roughly Speaking (1945) Mildred Pierce (1945) 1946 Night and Day (1946) 1947 Life with Father (1947) The Unsuspected (1947) 1948 Romance on the High Seas (1948) 1949 My Dream Is Yours (1949) Flamingo Road (1949) The Lady Takes a Sailor (1949) 1950 Young Man with a Horn (1950) Bright Leaf (1950) The Breaking Point (1950) 1951 Force of Arms (1951) Jim Thorpe – All-American (1951) I'll See You in My Dreams (1951) 1952 The Story of Will Rogers (1952) The Jazz Singer (1952) 1953 Trouble Along the Way (1953) 1954 The Boy from Oklahoma (1954) The Egyptian (1954) White Christmas (1954) 1955 We're No Angels (1955) 1956 The Scarlet Hour (1956) The Vagabond King (1956) The Best Things in Life Are Free (1956) 1957 The Helen Morgan Story (1957) 1958 The Proud Rebel (1958) King Creole (1958) 1959 The Hangman (1959) The Man in the Net (1959) 1960 The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn (1960) A Breath of Scandal (1960) 1961 Francis of Assisi (1961) The Comancheros (1961)